Horny
by awtaeyong
Summary: [ canon ; bxb ; drabble ] Ambigu diantara Jaehyun ataupun Taeyong? Sudah biasa. / "Tidak bisa pelan pelan, kalau pelan-pelan nanti hyung tambah kesakitan!" [NCT SMROOKIES.] [ Jaehyun, J x Taeyong, L ] [ Jaeyong ] [ #ANightWithJaeYong EVENT ] [ repost, srry. ]


**Kita.**

 **Jaehyun, Jung** **x** **Taeyong, Lee**

 **NCT © SM ENTERTAINMENT**

 **bxb ; absurd ; canon ; mesum ; ambigu**

 **FOR #ANightForJaeyong ; MainCourse EVENT**

.

* * *

.

 **H ; Honey**

"Ew, apa yang kau minum, _hyung_? Itu agak menjijikan, seperti ingus."

"Hush! Ini madu." Kata Taeyong sambil terus menghisap ujung botol berisi madu, agar isinya keluar. Jangan jijik, botol itu botol minum biasa yang modelnya harus menghisap dulu baru isinya keluar, cuma memang diisi dengan madu, agar Taeyong lebih mudah meminumnya.

"Aku tak suka madu." Jaehyun bersidekap.

"Kau tak suka madu tapi suka _honey butter chips_. Bagaimana, sih."

" _Honey butter chips_ berbeda. Aku memang kurang suka madu, _hyung_." Jaehyun duduk disamping Taeyong, memperhatikan pipi Taeyong yang sesekali mencekung karena menghisap isi botol yang digenggam kakaknya erat.

Ah, melihatnya menjadi agak _ambigu_.

"Lagipula, daripada _hyung_ minum madu, menyedot-nyedotnya, mending sedot yang lain."

"Apa?"

"Bibirku, atau kejantananku juga boleh."

Taeyong memerah, lalu memukul Jaehyun brutal.

"JUNG _PERVERT_ JAEHYUN, MATI SAJA SANA!"

.

* * *

.

 **O ; Overdose**

Taeyong memekik saat Jaehyun tiba-tiba tergeletak; terjatuh dengan mudahnya ke lantai, dengan mata yang setengah terbuka dan tubuh yang naik turun ganas, seakan hidupnya akan habis sebentar lagi.

Ew.

"Jaehyuuun!" Taeyong menghampiri Jaehyun, menguncangkannya sama seperti menguncangkan benda seperti _botol_ agar keluar sesuatu seperti _susu_ dan _krim_.

Tolong, jangan ambigu. Botol _whipped cream_ harus diguncangkan dulu kan sebelum dipakai?

" _H_ - _Hyung_.." Jaehyun berbicara terbata-bata. Ia sudah mengap-mengap layaknya ikan kehabisan air. "Tolong jangan lakukan _itu_ lagi _hyung_.. t-tolong.."

Taeyong keheranan. "Lakukan apa?" Tangannya menyentuh rahang Jaehyun, membelainya, agar tetap bertahan hidup.

Taeyong, siapa yang menciptakan teori seperti itu?

"T-tolong j-jangan tersenyum s-semanis itu lagi, _h-hyung_. A-aku n-nanti _overdose.._ "

.

* * *

.

 **R; Run**

"Ah!"

"Tahan, _hyung_. Jangan membuatnya lari dari sana! Posisi untuk memasukkinya sudah bagus, tinggal didorong."

"Tapi sakit sekali, Jaehyun! Makanya pelan-pelan!"

"Tidak bisa pelan pelan, kalau pelan-pelan nanti _hyung_ tambah kesakitan!"

"Sialan. Cepat Jaehyun, aku sudah tidak tahan! Cepat bergerak!"

Dahi Yuta mengerut sebal saat mendengar kalimat aneh berasal dari kamar Jaehyun dan Taeyong yang sekarang menjadi _roommate_. Apa-apaan?! Mereka kalau berbuat bejat memangnya kenal waktu dan tempat, ha? Sekarang anak-anak NCT Dream sedang bermain di dorm bawah masalahnya!

Hm, sepertinya Yuta belum bercermin.

Tapi bahasan kita sekarang bukan tentang Yuta yang memaki dua manusia itu dengan sebutan manusia bejat walaupun sebenarnya ia lebih bejat. Bahasan kita sekarang adalah apa yang sedang dilakukan oleh Taeyong dan Jaehyun hingga membuat Yuta berpikiran bejat.

Setelah beberapa lama menahan rasa penasaran, Yuta akhirnya memutuskan untuk mendobrak kamar pasangan tersebut, karena demi lubang Ten, suara di kamar mereka berubah menjadi erangan dan desahan!

Setelah mendobrak pintu kamar mereka, Yuta malah dibuat bengong oleh pemandangan didepannya.

"Ah, Sialan! Makanya kucingmu dijaga, Jaehyun! Jangan sampai lari dari kandangnya!" Taeyong terus memaki walau terus mengerang dan mendesah kesakitan. Mata kakinya terlihat merah dan mengeluarkan cairan.

" _Mianhae, hyung_. lagipula kan sudah kubilang kalau kau harus tahan sebentar saja saat ia mencakarmu, aku akan menariknya dengan cepat dan mendorongnya ke kandang." Jaehyun menjawab dengan kalem, sambil telaten membersihkan luka Taeyong.

"Tapi saat kusuruh bergerak kau tak bergerak juga!"

Yuta melongo.

Oh, kucing lari dari kandang, ya?

.

* * *

.

 **N ; Nocturnal**

Jaehyun dan Taeyong adalah nokturnal.

Bukan, mereka bukan _vampire_ atau sejenisnya. Mereka itu hanya terbiasa tidur dua hingga tiga jam perharinya.

Bukan, bukan juga untuk pekerjaan. Memangnya mereka sudah seperti _sunbae_ mereka yang seakan tak ada waktu tidur? Hei, mereka masih _rookie_!

" _Si-sialan Jaehyun-hhh ahhh! Shhh.. mmh!_ "

" _Kau menginginkannya lebih dalam, lebih cepat, lebih kuat, atau lebih keras, hyung?_ "

" _Semuanya-ahh! S-semuanya! Berikan a-aku hhh.. semuanya-hhh!_ "

Errr... tak usah kuberitahu, kan, apa yang mereka lakukan?

.

* * *

.

 **Y ; Yawn**

"Hoam—"

"—Mengantuk, _hyung_?"

Taeyong mendengus. "Ya, berkatmu. Terimakasih, Jung."

Jaehyun tertawa, lalu memeluk Taeyong dari belakang. "Tapi _hyung_ semalam puas juga, kan?"

"Errrr... iyasih. Abisnya seru kan mainnya di kasur. Naik turun gitu juga."

Loh?

"Naik turun itu memang yang paling seru. _Hyung_ ketagihan, ya?"

"Hu-um!" Taeyong terlihat antusias. "Scorenya naik turun dan bikin deg-degan, walau seru! Nanti malam kita main lagi, ya? Di kasur lagi, biar aku gak pegel juga di kursi kayak dua hari yang lalu."

Oh, oke.

.

* * *

 **END.**

* * *

.

 _Halo, takoyutaki alias awtaeyong disini._ _Repost karena dihapus pihak ffn. Ya, salahku sendiri juga karena malah menempatkan rate T disini padahal judul dan isinya terlalu menggoda._

 _Dan disini aku mau ngomong serius, bener-bener serius._

 ** _TOLONG_** _. Buat guest yang kemarin mengatas-namakan JaeYong shipper dan menghujat **sblackpearlnim** di ffnya, tolong muncul. Aku minta tolong. Setidaknya login kalau kamu mau review menghujat. Atau pm authornya langsung. Dan tolong kalau mau menghujat, **JANGAN BAWA BAWA ORANG TUA** dan **JANGAN SEENAKNYA.** Author lebih suka dihujat dengan kritik membangun, bukan yang seenaknya kayak kamu kemarin. _

_Aku gatau siapa dibalik guest itu, mungkin immature jys, atau jds, atau diluar jys-jds yang pengen ngadu domba kita. Aku ga bisa memastikan secara pasti, kan?_

 _Kamu, guest, udah terlalu kurang ajar, keterlaluan. Kalau kamu gasuka jaedo, **JANGAN BACA FF-NYA**. Udah banyak author yang out karena pairnya dihujat oleh seonggok guest yang ngakunya dari pair sebelah dan ga suka ada ff pair itu. Dan udah banyak juga author yang ngingetin._

 ** _KALAU GA SUKA TOLONG JANGAN DIBACA._**

 _Aku juga udah beberapa kali ngingetin, kan? Gausah dibaca kalau gasuka. Daripada kamu kayak salah tempat dan ngehujat tanpa ada alasan yang jelas karena itu bukan otp-mu?_

 _Oh, iya._

 _Guest, inget kan kamu review dimana? Di ff jaedo. Ff jaedonya dimana? Ffn. Ffn dimana? Internet, dunia maya. Dunia maya itu ilusi. Dan kamu tau definisi sebenarnya ff gak, sih?_

 ** _FF ITU CUMA KHAYALAN AUTHOR._**

 _Kalau kamu gasuka jaedo, gausah bawa-bawa orangtua ataupun ship kamu saat ngehujat. Gausah baca juga. Author ngebuat ff dengan pair tertentu untuk memuaskan hasrat shipper pair tersebut, bukan untuk dihujat atau untuk shipper pair lain._

 _Tolong. Jangan bikin nama jys tambah jelek, guest. Cukup sampai sini. Mungkin kamu emang gasuka jaedo, atau pair-pair lain yang berhubungan sama tae/jae selain jaeyong. Tapi tolong, jaga etika. Jaga nama baik ship kamu. Jangan mempermalukan ship kamu._

 _(( Well, diatas hanya gertakan kecil. Kalau kamu, guest, berulah lagi, aku bisa saja menjebloskan kamu ke penjara. Aku ga main-main. Aku lumayan bisa hacking dan salah satu saudara ayahku adalah polisi. Kalau kamu ga peduli, silahkan. Tapi tanggung jawab akibatnya, nanti. ))_


End file.
